Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to methods and systems for predicting business classifications for various establishment types, and in particular, for performing business category assignments based on physical attribute information and/or behavioral attribute information for a target business.
Introduction
Many types of service providers and vendors could benefit from knowing business-type classifications for a given business establishment. Such information could help utility providers improve advertising relevance or deliver other relevant information to business customers. In a similar manner, behavioral demand response (BDR) notification systems may be enhanced by improving notification content relevance, e.g., as between two or more similar business establishments, such as those engaged in the sale of similar goods or services.